Half of a Whole Heart Body and Soul
by SirensSingg
Summary: My name is Sora, and for so long darkness was forced on me. Taking my revenge and being saved, I now have to follow the rules of Cross Academy as a Night Class student. (Sorry for the sucky summary, first Fanfic)
1. The Master and Her Cattle

**Hello! I am 'SirensSingg' or Siren for short. this is my first attempt at writing a Fic so please tell me if there is anything I should edit or something I should put in. Open to criticism, just try to be gentle with me :x**

**Well! lets start this thing off!~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight just my OC's and random plot differences. **

Chapter 1: The Master and Her Cattle

**~The Masters POV~**

How can you see the light when you have been in the darkness for so long? How do you tell time or know what day it is? Has it been hours? Days? _Years? _How can I remember my name when _they've _never called me by my name in so long. 'Long'? what is long? _No.. Darkness_. That is all that is left, well next to pain and bloodlust. Its hard to remember anything from before the Darkness took over my life. My _life _is blood, my world revolves around it even if I haven't had it in _so long_. There isn't any escaping the monster that resides in my body, taken over my mind my body and soul. I feel nothing as long as the monster is there, keeping me safe from the things that go bump in the night. Letting out a dark chuckle she thought to herself 'Heh. what a joke. the only things that go bump in the night are _them.' _

Nothing feels like home anymore. Though I hardly remember what _home_ is. Flashes of a boy my age with white hair and pure emerald green eyes smiling and laughing at me. I don't know who this little boy is, my mind left me so long ago its hard to think straight. I cant remember what I look like, the only hint I have is the dirty hair that might be white if it wasn't caked in filth. The only think I remember are the little boys smiling green eyes, how I wish I could just ask him who he is, who _I am._ Lately it feels like something is changing in me. I don't know what it is, but it feels... _powerful_.

Suddenly my eyesight flashed red and my throat felt like its on fire '_No, no not again_'. The nails on my hand grew as I clawed at my neck trying to ease the pain, knowing it wouldn't help. My screams took over the silence that once filled the cell that I've been in for so long. Its not that comfortable with its dirt floor and strong metal walls with a reinforced metal door. On the far side from the door is a small cot made out of hay in a sack and to the left is a small toilet that looks like it was stolen from a jail. After screaming for what seems like forever the door to the cell creaked open letting in a blinding amount of light sending me hissing like a rabid animal into the darkest corner I could find. 3 men dressed in white lab coats walked in. The tall man on the left spoke first "Jay I think we need to put our little blood sucker back to sleep, she's going to end up killing herself if she doesn't stop scratching at her neck like that." The man in the middle, Jay, spoke next in a teasing voice "Awh come on now, I think she would be doing us and the world a favor. Isn't that right? _Vampire." _The way he spit out the word made my skin crawl. Jay pulled out a syringe with clear liquid inside of it making it pretty obvious what his intentions were, and he's never been gentle. '_NO. This is enough!' _I thought as he started to laugh that only sounded like a disgusting cackle. The next time I inhaled, I smelt it. _Blood!_ and its coming from these humans. Feeling something break through; Instinct took over and with inhuman speed I was in front of Jay, looking up into his eyes. Shoving the tall man on the left into a wall and grabbing the shocked man on the right by the neck, snapping it with ease. I took the syringe from Jay and threw it somewhere. When it shattered he slightly flinched, eyes widening in horror.

standing up straight I was still quite a bit shorter than Jay, but he still seemed terrified. Inhaling the air deeply I smiled feeling his fear surround me, making my adrenalin pump faster and my throat burn with need. '_Blood'_ that's all that was running through my mind, over and over again. Grabbing the front of his lab coat I pulled him down to my height I started leaning down towards his neck, grabbing his hair and pulling his head back for better access. Licking over his heightened pulse I could feel him tense up. Without warning I bit down and Jay let out a moan as I started gulping down his blood, not caring that it got all over my face. The burning that was in my throat stopped, but the monster inside of me still wanted to consume more and more blood, to take the lives of the people that took mine away from me. As soon as he fell slack in my arms dead, my attention was pulled to the hypnotic sound of a beating heart. Turning towards the sound I saw the man that I threw into the wall was knocked unconscious from the force of hitting his head. Walking towards him I got on top of him and went straight for his neck, not even feeling the slightest bit of remorse I started ripping through skin his blood painting the walls of the place that use to hold me. As soon as I finished I stood up again and made my way through the door, the lights not bothering my eyes like before, nothing feeling like it did before; all I felt was power coursing through my veins.

When I stepped out of the door and into a white hallway I could feel it. All of the heartbeats pounding loudly in my ear, waiting to be consumed. When I spoke I hardly recognized my own voice. It sounded like wind chimes on a breezy day sucking you in and taking hold of your soul, yet strong enough to demand to be heard, to be obeyed. "Come to your master so I can cleanse your dirtied souls my weak cattle, Come and let your master consume you." When I was done talking, the doors in the hallway started to open and humans started to walk out, not realizing they are being lead to their slaughter. Seeing this made me giggle and twirl around in circles, my bloodlust taking over my body I stopped and a sadistic smile spread over my lips exposing my long fangs for my cattle to see. Some of their eyes widened in fear while others looked eager to listen to their master. Extending my pale hand I said in an airy voice "Yes, my cattle all look delicious. who would like to take my hand and go first?" I said my red eyes gleaming with murderous intent.

* * *

**~Male Vampire POV~**

Letting out a heavy sigh the male vampire walked up to the door of an underground research center '_Why do I always get put on the creepy missions?_' he thought to himself as he opened up the door. Taking a slight step back as the smell of blood and death hit him like a brick wall. Forcefully swallowing down the lump in his throat he walked into the building and past the receptionists desk and followed where the smell of death was the strongest. '_Hmm. Normally there are people walking around in places like this.._' Getting to a double door he mentally prepared himself, noting a strong presence somewhere behind the door. "Bloodlust filled vampires are so troublesome." he thought out loud to himself. Deciding to finally open the wide double doors he stood there for a second taken aback from the sight. Blood. Blood _everywhere._ Limbs torn from bodies and gore thrown around carelessly. The once white walls now stained in the dark red fluid. After a few beats he came out of his shock he put his hand through his longish white hair and whistled. "This is not going to make Kaname happy. Not one bit. Hate to be the sucker to clean this mess up." as soon as he was done talking he felt it again, a strong presence that could only mean one thing: Pureblood, and a strong one at that. Taking a look around he found what caused all of this mess not really prepared for what he saw. A young woman probably no older than him, on top of a small pile of bodies _naked._ Extremely dirty and bloody, but still in all of her naked glory. Seriously, who kills the entire research center naked? "Crazy people." he answered himself out loud

Deciding to finally take a closer look so he can take the crazy pureblood away, he made his way through all of the bodies, grimacing every time he stepped on something squishy. When he finally got to her he could see that she was passed out, a small smile on her bloody face while she curled herself into a ball. Bending down he extended a large pale hand towards her face he shuddered when his hand made contact with her cheek and into her blood and grime caked hair that could possibly have been white at one point. A wave of familiarity washed over the vampire. the girl made a small noise feeling his presence and opening her emerald green eyes that held a shocking similarity to his. His eyes widened, he was stuck in place from shock as she began lifting herself up and making her way towards his neck. Before she could bite down the male whispered one word that stopped her from what she was doing, making her look up at him. As soon as they made eye contact her green orbs rolled back signaling her loss of consciousness.

"Sora?"

* * *

**~A/N~**

**Well that's it for chapter one.. pretty short but ehh its pretty late and I'm just getting started. Hate it? Love it? **

**See you guys next time, R&R please! Bye!**

**-Siren**


	2. A School Full of Sheep

**Hey! Wow 2 chapters in 2 days? Am I great or what? **

**Well, I'm just going to get on with it.**

**Chapter 2: A School Full of Sheep**

_Everything was black in my unconscious mind. I guess you cant dream about things you cant remember. No, you just drift around in the blankness of your mind until you wake up. speaking of waking up, I probably should do that.. I can feel a strong presence around me. _

Cracking my eyes open I was met by a bright light, threatening to make me blind. Letting out a groan of protest to the unwelcome light I tried to lift my hand to shield me from a life of walking sticks and dogs leading me around everywhere. Pausing when I couldn't move my arms or legs, after trying to get free only to hear a clanking noise metal. '_Great_' I thought to myself sarcastically '_How am I going to get out of-_' Snapping my eyes open realizing I didn't know where I was I started to panic until I felt a strong presence, probably the reason I woke up. Looking up I came face to face with the most beautiful man, or, _vampire_ I have ever seen. His sad brown-red eyes meeting my bright emerald green ones. His shoulder length brown hair framing a perfect pale face. It almost felt _familiar_.

After a few minutes of openly gaping at said brunette _God_ I decided to speak up "Who are you? Where am I? And WHY AM I SHACKLED TO A BED?!" After analyzing me for a couple more seconds the man started to talk. "I am sorry about having to restrain you but we didn't know what state of mind you would be in once you woke up. My name is Kaname Kuran, do you remember your name by any chance?" Blinking a couple of times I just kept staring at him, making him raise a eyebrow at me. Thinking for a second a smirk formed onto my lips, meeting his gaze with a look that just screamed trouble.

"Well, _Mr. Kaname_. Before I passed out the attractive man that found me called me by the name Sora. I'm just going to take a wild guess and say that is what my name is. So, you want to let me out of these shackles? I mean, unless if you're_ into_ that sort of thing, then by all means." I could see a look of disappointment flash through his eyes before being replaced by annoyance. Letting out a tired sigh he took a key out of his pocket and unlocked the restraints that were around my wrists and ankles. Letting out a sigh of my own I sat up and positioned myself so I was sitting towards him, my small legs slightly touching his long ones. Breaking our staring contest, he took a quick glance at our touching legs, putting a ghost of a smile on his beautiful lips.

After a few minutes of just sitting there he broke my train of thought when he spoke again "Yes. Your name is Sora, a PureBlood vampire of high status like myself. Right now you are at Cross Academy; The first school where humans and vampires coexist in peacefully. At the moment you are in one of the guest rooms of Headmaster Cross' house, try not to break anything."

'Try not to break anything break anything.'? There isn't anything in here _to_ break. Just a Full sized bed, bedside table, dresser and a random chair that Kaname is currently is sitting in. The walls are a plain crème color and the curtains are a gold with a darker gold swirl pattern on them. While he was babbling I looked down at myself. A white silk and lace night gown that went down to my mid thigh; the fabric was sort of tight on me making my curves and breast stand out. Looking back up to Kaname I tilted my head in a questioning manner. "A school where the wolves are so close to the sheep? Who came up with a stupid idea like that? By the way may I ask who bated me? Did _you_? That's a little forward for a stranger. Not that I've forgotten your restraining fetish, though I don't mind, you are quite attractive." Giving him a suggestive wink I stood up and made my way across the room to the window so I could look outside. '_so this is what the world looks like?_' I thought to myself.

Ignoring the comments about who bathed me he spoke with a slightly agitated tone "We do not attack the students here. We are trying to live with the humans and like I said, coexist. I ask you not to bother the human students or reveal to them that you are a vampire. If the secret of what we are was to get out it would cause a-" My laughter cut him off making him frown. Apparently someone doesn't like being interrupted, how unfortunate.

"So let me get this straight" I started, trying and failing to hold back my laughter "The little sheep don't even know that they are in a school with _vampires?_ They have no clue that the student sitting next to them could be a monster that might lose it at any moment and end their life?" While I continued laughing Kaname put one of his hands to his face trying to calm himself down.

"Yes. The humans don't know they share a school with vampires, but we are separate. The vampires are all in the Night Class while the humans are in the Day Class. If you wouldn't interrupt me-" He was cut off again when I was suddenly in his lap, my legs on either side of him. When our eyes met his eyes flashed with so many emotions I couldn't keep up with them.

Leaning into him I whispered into his ear "Then tell me. What do I get out of living with humans peacefully?" I felt him shiver under me and bring his hands up to my hips while I continued. "What if I get _hungry?_" Once I was done saying that I trailed my mouth down his jaw and towards his neck, kissing his pulse. I felt my eyes shift with my blood lust and my fangs elongate, longing to dig into his flesh and drink his delicious smelling blood, but before I could bite down his grip on my hips got painfully tight and then I felt easily pick me up off of him and stand up leaving me to pout.

"We have blood tablets. They are a blood supplements that can satisfy the hunger, drinking human blood on school grounds is prohibited. Ill order your school uniform as soon as possible. Tomorrow you will be moved into the Moon Dorm." When he finished talking he made his way towards the exit but I interjected before he could open the door, putting my hand on his chest then trailing down his stomach. He caught my wrist in his hand when it got too close to his pants line, then proceeded in pinning me to the door, holding my wrist above my head. He towered over my 5'2 form he leaned into me making me gasp. "There are clothes for you in the main bathroom, take a bath. Dinner with the Headmaster and his 2 children will be in an hour to welcome you here. Ill see you tomorrow. Goodbye, Sora." with that said he pulled away from me and moved me out of his way and down the hall.

"Wait!" I yelled out into the hallway "I didn't say I wanted to stay here! don't I have a choice!?" When I got no reply I ran my hand through my long white hair sighing loudly. "I guess not" I said out loud, mostly to myself.

The promise of a nice hot bath made me walk out of the door, only to run into something- or _someone _my face meeting a well toned chest. Large pale hands shot up to stop me from falling on my ass. "Woah there. Sorry about that, I wasn't really paying attention." A soothing male voice said to me. Looking up slowly I was met with sad emerald green eyes framed by white hair. 'S_heesh. is everyone here sad?_' collecting my thoughts suddenly feeling a strange calm wash over me ,backed up with a powerful aura that took my breath away. After a few seconds that felt like minutes he spoke up again "Oh how rude of me. My name is Shou. I'm the one that found you a couple of days ago, quite a scene if I may say so myself. Had to get new shoes." Breaking out of my trance I pushed away from him quickly, noticing the look of hurt that washed over his handsome face before it disappeared and was replaced with a bright smile.

"Wait, days!? I've been asleep for that long!?" I said loudly spooking him a little bit

"Uh yeah.. Sometimes after consuming vast amounts of blood that happens..." he stated giving me a strange look.

I paused for a second before slowly nodding my head. "Yes.. I guess that makes sense.." standing there for a minute I started back up again. "Oh yeah, my name is Sora.. Though I guess you already knew that.. Though I don't know how?" I questioned giving him a suspicious look.

Inhaling deeply before responding he gave me an answer "Yes." Sadness took over his features as he continued. "You went missing around 7 years ago. Everyone knows the names and looks of missing PureBloods. I was on one of the teams when I was 10 to search for you. It took 7 years but when I stumbled upon you I was pretty shocked." When he was done talking the bright smile he had on before was back on his face. Soon after we said our goodbyes and made my way to the bathroom.

'_I have a lot to think about._' I thought to myself while a sadistic smirk grew on my face '_And I have a lot to make up for'_

* * *

**~Shou POV~**

After leaving the headmasters home I made my way to the Moon Dorms, my fists clenching making my knuckles turning white. Stepping into the dorm I went straight to my destination with a grim expression. Knocking on the door of Dorm President Kaname's room, storming in before he could answer. I made eye contact with the brunette PureBlood that was sitting at his desk, no looking the least bit surprised about the intrusion.

"Shou. What a pleasant surprise." He stated, but before he could continue I cut him off.

"Stay away from Sora, Kaname." I demanded, my anger coming off of me in waves. Kaname's eyes darkened at what I said.

"I don't know what you're talking about, _Shou_, I was only questioning her." He stated.

"Don't start that shit with me, Kuran. I wont let her get caught up in your master plans to save Yuki." I snarled barring my sharp white fangs at him. Kaname's eyes narrowed dangerously at me his face falling while his anger started to clash with my own.

"Yuki has nothing to do with this. Sora is a big girl now, she isn't the same little girl we remember. She has been plunged into darkness, breaking her and molding her into someone that is unpredictable and dangerous. You remember what you walked into the other day. Her mind is so broken, she doesn't even remember who she is or even her own twin brother for that matter." He said unemotionally. His words sent a pang of hurt through me at the reminder.

"I understand that she doesn't remember who she is or who I am, but I do. I remember everything, and I wont have what you did to her 7 years ago happen again." once I was done talking I turned on my heal, stomping out of the door and slamming it shut. The lights in the building began to flicker showing Kaname's rage to what I said, putting a smirk on my face.

'_No one will hurt you ever again, Sora. I swear on my life.'_

* * *

**~A/N~**

**WOOOO. such an intense chapter! Even got to put some KanamexSora in there ;)**

**TWINNNSSS. PUREBLOOD TWINS. Yeah, predictable but I just couldn't help myself.. Wonder what Shou was calling Kaname out on? What could he have done to Sora?**

**Guess you'll have to find out in another chapter! **

**Please R&R so I know if I'm doing awful so I know when to stop :x**

**Until next time!**

**~Siren.**


	3. Mr Pervert and the Monster

**Hello there! Sooooo. I got the height I wanted for Sora wrong. I meant to make her 5'0 like Yuki but I goofed up so pretend the 5'2 comment didn't happen~ ;)**

** I might chose the pairing after Sora meets everyone, but she'll seems pretty promiscuous until I've made up my mind on who I think she goes with the best- Don't hate me! D:**

**This Chapter might not be that long depending on how I'm feeling about how fast its going. Tell me if you think I'm making things go too fast and ill try to slow it down some :)**

**PS- I'm making my own details for the headmasters house because its just too troublesome to find out all of that out and I hope you understand. Also I didn't proof read so forgive me for errors. **

**Chapter 1: Mr. Pervert and the Monster**

**~Sora POV~**

The warm water that I've been occupying for a good 40 minutes or so was starting to get cold. Not that I mind, the cold has never really been an issue for me. Having to blame the vague memories of being locked inside of a cell for apparently 7 years in nothing but my own skin. Those memories seem so far away now, like it was nothing but a dream. With little recognition of how I managed to escape my imprisonment other than that man Shou stating something about consuming vast amounts of blood making you sleep. The strange thing, though I don't remember much of my life, I don't remember ever drinking anyone's _blood_ before. Yes, I am a vampire, but from what I _do_ remember: The people at the Research Center never fed me blood. They always sedated me.

Bringing me out of my thoughts as I was about to pull the plug in the rather large bath tub (Or maybe I'm just small?). A guy about my age with silver hair, and from what I could see seeming as he was looking to the floor- or rather glaring at it- he has beautiful lavender eyes. Barging into the bathroom oblivious to me in the bath. Tilting my head to the side curiously as he began to take off his shirt rather quickly before quickly discarding it to the white tile bathroom floor. Raising a eyebrow admiring the well toned upper body of said male. Once he went to unbutton his pants a small smirk appeared on my face. "Uh, excuse me sir?" I started, making him swing around with a shocked expression on his beautiful face. '_I wonder if everyone here is this_ attractive?' I thought to myself before continuing. "Do you plan on telling me your name before you join me?" As soon as the words left my lips, his eyes narrowed dangerously at me. In a blink he had a rather large gun with the words 'Bloody Rose' inscribed into it, pointing at me.

"What the hell are you doing in here _vampire_, or should I say _Pureblood_?" He seethed, hatred pouring off of him in waves that would be suffocating if I were human.

_'Pureblood? Why does everyone keep calling me that?' _I thought to myself before I put myself back into the situation at hand. "What does it look like I'm doing here, Mr. Pervert?" The smirk that has been present on my face ever since he begun to strip in front of me widened at his expression when I stood up in the tub. Trying hard to hold back the laughter that threated to come out any moment at how wide his eyes had gotten from realizing I was naked in front of him. Putting my hands on my hips and shifting to the side after stepping out of the tub it was hard to miss the red tint that flashed through his lavender eyes making my signature smirk falter before placing it back on before he could tell. _'Another vampire? Why does he seem so different from Kaname and Shou? Its like there is something _wrong _with him..'_. Mentally shaking my thoughts away I had to force myself to focus. "Obviously taking a bath. That is before you barged in here, stripping then pointing a gun at me. Please explain to me what a 'Pureblood' is to me. Not knowing what it is, is starting to bother me the more that I am called that." Once finished with my rant Mr. Pervert finally averted his eyes from my body to my eyes, making me raise my eyebrow at him.

"My name is Zero Kiryu, _not_ 'Mr. Pervert!'" He almost screamed "And for your information, I didn't know that someone was in here. To answer your question on what Purebloods are, they are _monsters_ that need to be _put down_." Each word he said was overflowing with hate. His words cut me more deep then id care to admit. My face fell, any traces of emotion gone.

With inhuman speed I was in front of Zero. Grabbing his hand that held the gun in my own, pointing it to my heart. Zero and I were close enough that I could feel the warmth of his body radiating to mine reminding me I'm wet and probably cold. None of that mattered to me now though, it was just me and him. Realizing our position, Zero tensed. My eyes, devoid of any emotion, met his in such intensity you could feel it in the air. "If I am the monster you say that I am, Zero Kiryu. Then end me. You can sense it, correct? The darkness that has lodged itself inside of me, feeding slowly at my sanity? I did not ask for it nor _want_ it. If what you say is true, that I'm a monster. Then get this over with. No one should have to live with something they never wanted... Don't you think?" His eyes grew wide towards the last statement that was said. _'Apparently he has secrets himself'._ but before anything else could happen he was picking up his discarded shirt, proceeding to storm out of the bathroom.

As soon as the door shut, I fell to the ground and held myself.

_"monster"._

* * *

The clothes that had been left were okay enough. A baby blue tank top that was probably a bit too snug around my breasts and a mid thigh white shirt. Socks and shoes were out of the question for me. Honestly id prefer not to wear any clothes. Being use to not having to wear anything for a while does that to you I'm guessing.

Locating the dining room wasn't all too difficult for me. Enhanced hearing and smell I found my way there rather quickly. The sound of the padding of my feet and muffled talking being the only things heard in the house. Well that and the sound of heart beats, but I'm going to try to ignore it so the first time meeting the Headmaster doesn't turn into a disaster. Opening the door and walking in i took in my surroundings. A nice sized table with 4 chairs on each side of it and another on only one end. The walls are a crème color with brown boarding. Light burgundy colored curtains finish off the room. Sitting in said room were 3 people, one of them being Zero. Once the door opened all of the way all eyes were on me. Well all eyes were on me until Zero realized it was me and avoided my eyes like the plague with a slight blush on his cheeks. The 2 that were still looking at me were smiling warmly. One being a tall man (I swear everyone here is a giant) with straw colored hair pulled back into a pony tail and hazel eyes that are covered with glasses. He was wearing a pink.. apron? How strange.. Next to him, a girl that looks like she could be as tall as me. She has Short dark brown hair and big red-brown eyes that look so full of hope I cant help but be slightly envious of her.

Smiling back at the 2 in front of me while lifting my hand up in a lazy wave I introduced my self. "Hello, my name is Sora. Thank you for letting me stay at-" I was cut off when the tall man in the pink apron started to run at me with his arms flailing, screaming about how cute I am. My eyes widened when he picked me right up off the floor and started to twirl me around while yelling his hellos at me.

"Hello Sora! my name is Kaien Cross, I'm the Headmaster here but you can call me daddy!" Yuki became my savior when she grabbed onto the Headmaster and got him off of me, leaving myself slightly dizzy. "Oh Sora, these are my two wonderful children: Yuki Cross and Zero Kiryu. They will be showing you around and helping you get situated. If you need anything and I'm busy just find one of them!" Once he finished his introduction Zero was the next to speak up.

"I'm not your son Old Man! Quit telling people that!" he yelled.

"Oh Zero! Why do you hate your daddy!?" Cross cried making quite a scene. Zero looked ready to get up and punch Headmaster Cross in the face but was stopped by Yuki.

"Zero! Don't hit the Headmaster in front of our guest! Please, just calm down!" Yuki then faced me, giving me a warm smile. "Hello, Sora. I'm Yuki. Sorry about these two they always do this.." She said, nervously rubbing the back of her head.

Collecting my thoughts i returned her smile with one of my own. "It is nice to meet you Headmaster Cross and Yuki. I don't mind, but I've actually already met Mr. Pervert over there" i said, giving Zero a slight wave. "Nice to see you with a shirt on this time." Zeros blush worsened from my words while Yuki gave me a questioning look mouthing 'pervert?' to herself. Taking the seat across from Zero giving him a wide smile followed by a wink. He shifted uncomfortably while avoiding my gaze yet again.

Getting himself together, the Headmaster sat down followed by a still confused Yuki. "so Sora how are you feeling? Any questions?" headmaster Cross asked smiling.

"Actually" I started "I do have some questions for you. Could we got somewhere to talk in private? I'm not all that hungry at the moment."

"Very well. follow me" With that we both left the dining room and went to a room that looks like a office. A large desk sat at the far end of the room. Two plush couches facing each other with a coffee table and a book case on the left side of the room. Taking a seat making myself comfortable on one of the couches while Cross sat across from me becoming serious. "So what is it you wanted to talk about Sora?" he asked.

"Oh yes.." I began "well.. I feel kind of silly asking this but.. What is a Pureblood? Everyone keeps calling me that, but I have no clue what that means.." I said, nervously scratching the back of my head.

The headmaster smiled at me with what seems like understanding before he explained to me "Vampires are separated by different classes to put it simply. Think of it as a pyramid. At the bottom you have D- Class vampires who were once humans turned vampires. next you have C- Class vampires. They are the most common being your average type of vampire. Next would be the B- Class also known as Nobles or aristocrats. Each have a single power that makes them stronger than the C- Class. Lastly would be A- Class which you fall into. They are the Purebloods. They have the most pure of all the vampire classes and contain power that no one except really they understand. They are treated like royalty seeming as there are so few still alive. You, Kaname and Shou are Purebloods." He paused for a second before asking "Do you understand now?"

"Yes.. I think so.." My brain was going in circles. '_So that's what a Pureblood is? What I am?_' Headmaster cross was still smiling at me. "Headmaster?" I asked quietly.

"Yes?" His voice is soft like he wasn't trying to scare me.

"What... What is Zero?" My voice was close to a whisper. Playing with my hair so I didn't have to look Kaien in the eyes. He let out a long sad sounding sigh.

"It's not my place to say. You'll have to ask him yourself" Deciding to look up at him his eyes were full of sadness. Giving him a small smile I stood up.

"I think im going to go back to my room. Have a nice night, Headmaster.." With that I made my way to my room. Thoughts were clouding my mind making it hard to focus. Now that I know what I am... All I need to do is find out _who_ I am. And I know just who to ask. '_Kaname_'.

* * *

**So that's it for chapter 3. Sorry if its total rubbish. I wrote it at 4am and fell asleep so I'm just now posting it. **

**R&R please, it makes me feel better knowing I'm not doing that bad of a job. Fathers day was yesterday so I hope you got to spend it with your fatherly figure. Sadly mine has been gone for 6 months so all I really did was put a rose by his resting place and sleep. **

**Well, see you next time!**

**~Siren**


	4. Remind Me

**Hello again. So, I decided not to introduce anyone else into this chapter but id have to say its my favorite so far. Sorry about all of the errors last chapter like I said, I typed it at like 4 and didn't proof read.. Oh and I broke my glasses yesterday sooo I get to be super close to my laptop screen. Yay. **

**-WARNING. IT GETS PRETTY HEATED AT THE END.- It is rated M.. So... Its kind of expected. **

**Welp. Lets get this thing started!**

**Chapter 4: Remind Me**

**~Sora POV~**

Sleep never comes. I just stay awake. Nothing about sleeping is fun for me so I choose not to. Well unless if I'm totally worn out or extremely comfortable. So here I am. Laying on my temporary bed staring blankly at the ceiling just thinking. Tonight is the night I move into the Mood Dorms with all of the other vampires. I wonder if ill have to wear some fancy dress? I mean the Headmaster said Purebloods are like royalty.. Lets just hope that _shoes_ aren't included. I shuddered at the thought of shoes. How can people wear those things? Or clothes at that. It ill always be a mystery to me. Even now I have no clothes on. Of course there were extra night gowns I could have worn, but honestly even if I did sleep why would I need to wear anything?

A knock on the door took me out of my thoughts. Without looking at the door I made a sound signaling the person at the door to come in. The door opened and I automatically knew who it was. "Hello Kaname. Is it time to leave already?" I questioned in a monotone still staring at the ceiling.

Kaname made a small coughing sound. "Sora.. You should really get use to wearing clothes. I understand that you haven't had the _need_ for them, but you cant just walk around naked all of the time. It could make people uncomfortable. Here, I bought you a dress that you can wear to meet the Night Class in." He put the dress on the chair he sat yesterday and made his way towards the door when I gave no response. "Someone will be here to take you to the Moon Dorms shortly so please get ready." he stated. Without a word I stood up and put on the dress. It was black with a red ribbon under my bust and went a little past my knees. Kaname tied the ribbon in a bow. The fabric was snug in the right places but was overall flowing down my body. Walking back to the bed I took my place laying down on top of it.

"Kaname." I said finally looking towards him for the first time since he first came into the room.

"yes?" he asked.

"Who am I?" I questioned dully, looking at him for any type of reaction. "It seems like you know me. Why wont you tell me anything?" His eyes were guarded like he didn't want me to see what he was feeling. " I _hate_ secrets Kaname." I stated furrowing my eyebrows to show my annoyance at him keeping things from me.

"You have to find out for yourself.. Sora" with that being said he went to walk to the door. My anger egnited at his words. Standing up on the bed I clenched my fists so hard my knuckles turned white.

"Don't you dare use that bullshit on me Kaname!" I screamed, my anger causing the window behind me to crack some. "Tell me who I am!" I continued yelling. Feeling wind blow through the room that matched my rage.

Kaname met my eyes with a slightly annoyed look. "No." he stated plainly.

My eyes started to burn while my vision blurred red. The window shattered making glass fly everywhere, when it got to me it turned into dust. In a heart beat I had Kaname pinned to the nearest wall, the force leaving a dent. My arm was stretched up as far as it could go to reach his neck. Kaname's face held a unreadable expression that only fueled my anger. Drawing my fist back with every intention of punching that look off his face I felt a thrilling rush go through me, but before I could connect with his face someone pulled me back. Wrapping their arms around me and keeping me close to the front of them.

"Let me go!" I yelled while violently thrashing around trying to get out of the iron like hold I was in. "I said let me go, bastard!" my eyes were locked on Kaname as he spoke something to the person holding me before walking our of the room. Once he was gone I began to scream like a rabid animal, trying to get out of this persons hold. All they did was tighten their grip on me. "Kaname!" I screamed one last time before slowing down my fight.

My eyes began to blur again but this time with tears. Twisting around in the persons hold so I was facing who I concluded was a guy, I grabbed onto his jacket and started to cry not caring who it was. When I couldn't stand any longer I dragged the person down to the floor with me holding onto him like he were the last solid thing on earth. Feeling him stiffen when I continued to cry into his chest. My body was shaking with sobs. Eventually the guy put his arms slightly around me. Moving closer into his warmth I just sat there and cried.

After a while I finally began to slow down, still in the guys arms. Smiling slightly to myself as I realized who it was. "Zero?" I asked him. All I received was a grunt of recognition. "..Have you ever wanted to die?" I questioned softly, tears falling slower. Feeling him flinch but not answer the question I continued, but decided to change the subject. "Thank you." I whispered. Burring my face into his warmth and closing my eyes. Soon I felt myself slip into unconsciousness, one last tear falling from my face.

* * *

**~Shou POV~**

After hearing Sora's heart beat even out signaling her sleeping I pushed myself off of the well I've been leaning on since Kaname entered her room. What my sister said moments before kept ringing through my mind. She sounds so.. Broken. The Sora in my memories was always so full of life and generally happy.

"..Have you ever wanted to die?"

Walking towards the living room where I knew Kaname was waiting for me I stormed into the room, obviously pissed. There he was sitting on one of the couches with a glass of blood tablet water in his hand with his legs crossed like he didn't have a care in the world. "Are you sure you trust that disgrace with your lovely sister.. Shou?" He asked me before sipping on his drink. The glass broke in his hand, making the red substance spill on his white uniform. He frowned looking up to me. "Well that wasn't nice... I see you two share more than your similar features.." he commented, mostly to himself.

"What was that Kuran? She could have hurt herself! Hell! With her power she could've torn the entire house down and hurt _everyone_! Why didn't you just tell her you would explain everything later like we talked about!?" Kaname didn't seem too phased by my outburst.

"I didn't tell her that because I have no intention on telling her anything. She should find out on her own or by your help. Well that, and truth be told, there was another reason I wanted her to react like she did.." he said in a thoughtful tone.

Throwing my hands in the air I threw myself onto another couch and put my arm over my eyes. "And what would that be?" I questioned dully.

"I wanted to see.. _It_."

Lifting my arm up I looked into his thoughtful eyes with my own wide ones. "Well... did you see anything?" I asked, now fully interested in what he was saying.

After a few seconds past he spoke up, his words shocking me. "Yes."

* * *

**~Sora POV~**

I was awoken from a dreamless sleep from the feeling of floating. No not floating, someone _carrying_ me. My eyes fluttered open. '_A black school jacket?_' I questioned myself. Looking up slowly I was met with a strong jaw and silver hair. '_Zero? hm. I wonder where we are going?_' I thought absentmindedly to myself as I snuggled into zeros warmth. Letting out a sigh of content when I found a comfortable place in the crook of his neck. Zero was carrying me bridal style to God knows where and yet I feel safe? That's odd.

"You could at least act like I'm a person, not a pillow." He grumbled under his breath. His voice vibrated through me from our closeness.

Giggling softly at his comment I wrapped my arms around his neck and rubbed my face into him more. "Hmmm. But you make a great pillow." I said, sleep evident in my voice. Peeking an eye open I took a look around noticing we were outside. "Hey Z? Where are we going?" I questioned.

He let out a sigh of annoyance- probably at my second nickname for him. At least is wasn't Mr. Pervert. "Kaname told me to take you to the Moon Dorms." he stated. Hearing that mans name made me stiffen. I shut my eye and burrowed into Zero more forcefully. "Hey! Don't get comfortable on me! Were almost there."

Looking up at him and blowing some of my hair that fell into my face, I looked into his lavender eyes with a pout on my face. I was about to say something but paused. He didn't look angry right now... He kind of looked... _Normal_. Feeling my heart speed up a little realizing how close our faces were, I put my head back into its comfortable position and tightened my arms around his neck before grumbling an annoyed 'whatever'. Forcing myself back to sleep not really wanting to see any other vampires. Mostly a certain dark haired Pureblood that I still wanted to pummel. Though this time when I feel asleep I _did_ dream.

* * *

**~3rd person POV: Sora's Dream~**

Her hear was pounding in her chest while she ran as fast as her legs would take her. She wouldn't let that _thing_ find her again. Tearing through a thorn bush that cut up her exposed skin, she stumbled into a open field. Not wasting another second she pushed the pain from her mind. '_pain?_' she thought dully to herself. pain meant nothing to her now. Not after what she's been through.

Suddenly a figure made itself known in front of her. Stumbling to the ground she came to a stop at the figures feet. Looking up slowly her eyes widened in fear. '_no! how!?_' the figure knelt down in front of her. Her big emerald green eyes were met with blood red ones. The face of what she calls 'That Thing' became clear. The skin around its eyes had black veins going through out them. Chapped lips turned up into a sinister smile that a pair of sharp fangs poked through. Short black hair framed a perfectly shaped face. If Its features weren't so twisted it could have passed for a beautiful woman. But the girl knew better. Suddenly the smile on its face fell into a frown, making the girl flinch in fear.

The Thing grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off of the ground. "Trying to run away again I see?" It spoke. The voice that came out was sick and full of fake hurt. "Looks like ill have to remind you just who you belong to!"

Its fangs sunk deep into the flesh of her neck making her re-think what she thought earlier about pain. That was all she felt right now: Blinding pain. Pain so bad she felt herself quickly slipping away. Good. That's where it was safe. Her wish was granted as darkness greeted her, making her forget.

* * *

**~Sora POV~**

I woke up to someone yelling my name. Opening my eyes, I was met with a pair of bright green eyes laced with worry, his white hair framing his perfect face. Realizing that Shou was pinning me to a unfamiliar bed I gave him a confused look that still had traces of terror from my dream. "Are you alright now Sora? His voice soothed me. Lazily I nodded my head 'yes' to him. Slowly he let my wrists go and got off of me. Frowning to myself at the loss of comforting contact he gave me. Looking at my right hand I noticed blood on my fingertips. Quickly looking up to Shou for answers. "You started to scream and claw at the left side of your throat in your sleep.." he told me. Nodding my head at him again I looked around wondering where I was. Like reading my thoughts he spoke up again. "Oh, you're in your room in the Dorm.. Zero carried you here. We kind of had to pry you off of him. You should've seen the look on his face" I chuckled nervously. He looked around to room awkwardly for a second. "Well... If that's all I guess ill go now.. There is a towel beside you to clean yourself up.. You didn't get yourself too bad.. so.." Looking at me for another second he went to turn around but I stopped him by grabbing his hand. Ignoring that he was shirtless in only sweat pants.

"Stay... Please" I begged not wanting to be left alone. At first he looked reluctant to stay, but it was soon replaced by a warm smile that sent tingles up my spine.

"Sure." He said simply before letting me pull him onto my bed. We were laying down facing each other. He went to wipe off my neck and fingers with the towel but I stopped him.

"Don't waste it..." I whispered to him. Hesitantly he nodded his head, slowly leaning his face closer to my neck.

When his warm tongue met my neck I gasped. One hand resting on his bare shoulder the other going to his head softly grabbing his hair and making him get closer to my neck. One of his arms snaked around my waist pulling me closer to him with a grunt. Moaning slightly at the feeling on his tongue slowly working on my neck. He stopped once it was clean then with his free hand took my own blood stained ones and put it to his mouth. Looking him in the eyes I could see his bright green eyes flash red with lust. Not breaking eye contact he slowly started to clean off my fingers the same way.

Once he finished my body took over. Leaning in my lips met his. He quickly responded to the kiss, his soft lips dancing with my own. Wrapping my arm that wasn't in his hair around his neck so I could deepen to kiss. He then got on top of me, licking my bottom lip to ask for entrance. Opening my mouth his tongue met mine, the taste of my blood still lingering on his tongue making me hungry. His hand ran down my thigh pulling it up so it rested on his waist. Breathing heavily I broke the kiss, trailing my lips down his jaw. Shou let out a satisfied sigh. When I made it to his neck I playfully sucked his neck, hard enough to leave a mark then lingering there to ask permission to feed. When he tilted his head giving me more access to his throat I licked his pulse. His hands found a place on my ass, bringing me closer to him encouraging me to feed. Placing a soft kiss I bit through the soft flesh. His blood exploded on my taste buds like sparks. It tasted sweet and powerful. His grip on my ass tightened making me bite down harder with a moan. He let out his own moan obviously feeling as much pleasure from the bite as me.

Suddenly it felt like something hit my brain.. _Hard_. I could feel Shou's memories invade my mind. Gasping I took my mouth from his neck. He licked the little bit of his blood that trailed down my mouth. We were both panting heavily. My eyes met his when he put his hand gently on my cheek. Looking into his green eyes only one thought went through my mind, and I spoke it. "I remember.." I said to him breathlessly.

"Remember what?" Shou questioned me, his eyes never leaving my own. His eyes widened at what I said next as my lips crashed into his again.

"Everything."

* * *

**Woo! that is a nice long Chapter ending in a cliffhanger! Some ZeroxSora and ShouxSora going on hereee ;)**

**Kaname is such a meanie here, don't worry though! Sora will have a little chat with him.**

**R&R and maybe throw in some suggestions. I'm pretty open to anything as long as its not too crazy and wont mess up the little story line I have going on. **

**Thanks for reading! (I didn't proof read this one either because the laziness is real with me :x sorry for mistakes!)**

**~Siren **


	5. Dont Wake Me Up- Part 1

**SO. I finished this chapter once, but then my Wifi cut off and I lost it... So this is the 3rd time I have had to re write this -,- ...**

**Anywhoo sorry its been so long, been working on my house to move blahblahblah more stuff you don't care about blahblah.**

**ON TO THE STORY!~ (ps its not going to be that long of a chapter)**

**Chapter 5: Don't Wake Me Up- Part 1**

**~Flashback: Sora POV~  
-8 Years Ago-**

I sat under a large cherry blossom tree, the only sound that could be heard was my crying. Noticing it was starting to get dark outside, as the sun sank closer to the horizon. I knew the dark meant that it would get dangerous, but I didn't care.  
How could he do this to me? He made me a _promise_! He should know that I don't take promises lightly! Hugging my legs to my chest to try to comfort myself while In the distance a familiar voice was franticly calling my name.  
"Sora! Sora where are you!?" After a few minutes, Shou's voice stopped in front of me. "There you are. We have been worried sick! Mom and dad will be here within a couple of hours so we have to get ready... What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Looking up to meet his gaze I launched myself at him, wanting to feel the comfort only my brother could give me.

"Ka- Kaname told me he wont be back for a long time!" I stuttered crying into his shoulder.

Shou let out a long sigh, obviously not liking the subject that has me upset. "You know he has a lot of things to do, Sora... Its been 2 years since his parents have been... Gone.. And not to mention what happened to Yuki.." He trailed off letting me fill in what he was talking about.  
The frown that was on my mouth deepened at the mention of _her_. Its true that not many people know that the Kuran's have a daughter, but our families are extremely close and I've had many play-dates with Yuki. She seems nice enough, but something about her just frustrates me. Not to mention she's always stealing Kaname and Shou's attention from me by always putting herself in danger.

"Brother, you know how much Kaname means to me! He should be here with us, where we know he is safe. Yuki is human now, she isn't his problem anymore. Mom and dad told him that he could stay here, but instead he went to the _Takuma_ household! It isn't fair!" My voice slowly became a scream from all of my frustration.

Looking down at me, Shou gave me a sympathetic look. "You know that cant happen. He has a lot to deal with now that his family has been torn apart. It doesn't help that the V0ampire Community believe that he is the last Kuran alive. You have to trust him, Sora" His voice was soft and soothing as he spoke. Bowing my head down in defeat knowing that he was right. Brother is always right.

"Brother..? Do you... Do you think Kaname loves me?" My voice was barely a whisper. I could feel Shou flinch as if what I said hurt him. He quickly recovered, but as soon as he was about to say something; Another voice spoke up before him, cutting off whatever Shou was about to say.

"Of course I love you, Sora.. Why would you think otherwise?" My eyes widened as a light blush became noticeable on my cheeks at hearing his voice. Quickly turning around there was Kaname, standing just a few feet away. His brown hair blowing in the soft wind and his red- brown eyes seemingly looking through me, making me feel naked.

"Kaname!" I yelped I was about to run into his arms, but quickly stopped myself. Standing up straight my hands found each other in front of me. "It was just a question.. I know you love me.. I just don't understand why you have to leave me." My voice was unusually calm and quiet, compared to my normal rambunctious energetic self.

Kaname's eyes noticeably softened, giving me a look of something that could have been described as loving. "It wont be long.. Il stop by every month to see you, I promise. Ill always be here for you, Sora."

Disregarding my anger from earlier, and forgetting his recent broken promises, I ran up to him and threw my arms around his waist. "Really? You mean it this time?" My question had desperation weaved into it, showing him how much I wanted to believe him.

"Of course.." he said simply, giving me a small smile while holding me to his taller form.

My face lit up with new found happiness. Kaname rarely smiles anymore, and seeing him smile at me made me feel like I was on cloud nine. _'he will always be there for me, I know it'_ I thought to myself. Smiling up at him I began to giggle "I love you Kaname!" I told him happily.

"I love you too... Sora."

Unbeknownst to me, Shou was watching the entire time. A frown tugging at his lips and his fists clenched so tightly his knuckles were turning almost as white as his hair. A look of displeasure written all over his beautiful face.

**~End Flashback~**

* * *

**~Shou** **POV**~

A knock came at the door as I was getting out of Sora's bed. She sure has changed.. She use to be so _innocent_ but now its like she's a new person.  
Soon after she told me that she remembered everything; she suddenly blacked out, cutting our reunion short. Although her passing out on top of me was strange, I couldn't help but wonder: What all _did_ she remember? Does she remember her childhood? or does she remember her time spent at that place.. Questions were coming and going from my brain so fast, I almost forgot about the knock on the door. After leaning down to kiss Sora's forehead, I stood straight up and made my way to the door. Once open, my gaze was met with emotionless red- brown eyes. _Kaname_.

"Hello Shou. I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I need to talk to Sora.. Alone" Kaname stated emotionlessly. Before I could tell him that she was sleeping, and he should leave her alone, he pushed past me into her room. Not interested in arguing with him, I just shrugged my shoulders and walked to my room that is right next to Sora's.

Flopping down on my bed while closing my eyes so I could try to get my mind in one place, the silence was broken with a high scream and loud _thud_ coming from my sisters room.  
Letting out a long sigh I made my way back to her room. When I opened the door I froze in place, trying to comprehend what was going on. Sora was straddling Kaname with her small but strong hands around his throat while he lay still, letting her choke him. Blinking a couple of times I was brought out of my shock when the night class students came rushing into the room, all with shocked expressions on their faces. Taking a step closer everything made sense when I could see Sora's face. Her eyes were closed; and she looked terrified. "It's a nightmare. She's still asleep." I stated aloud drawing the others attention to me. The first to speak up was none other than Ruka Souen. Who didn't see that one coming.

"Sleeping or not, I cant just stand here while that crazy bitch hurts Lord Kaname!" She shouted making her way towards the two, only to be stopped when Kaname held his hand up to stop her.. My eyes narrowed at her 'crazy bitch' statement, but I soon collected myself and put on an uncaring face.

"From where I'm standing he seems to be perfectly fine. Purebloods cant die from being strangled, so we will just have to wait for her to wake up." Making my way to the bed that I recently occupied, I sat down.

"Are you kidding me!? We should just wake her up!" Ruka screamed again.

With a loud sigh I put my hand to my face trying not to lose my temper. "Waking her up while she is like this could be dangerous to her and the rest of us. Waiting is the best option, but if you think you can handle her when you set her off, be my guest. Just don't ask for my help." Resting my hand on my chin I watched as the other vampires exchanged looks back and forth at each other, silently asking each other what to do.

"I'm getting a weird vibe from her right now, so don't look at me Ruka. I think Lord Shou is correct; we should wait for her to wake up." Senri Shiki spoke up in his monotonous voice. Rima Toya nodded her head in agreement.  
Ruka looked as if she was about to pop. Not saying another word she started towards my sister and Kaname, but before she could get there Kain Akatsuki put out an arm to stop her.

"Its okay.. I don't want you to get hurt" He told her. Ruka nodded at him softly and took a step back while Kain himself took 3 more steps forward, ending up right behind Sora. He reached out his hand and as soon as his hand made contact with her shoulder she froze. In a matter of seconds Kain's wrist was caught by one of Sora's small hands and thrown across the room with a loud thud. Right after Sora began to scream again and visibly tighten her hold on Kaname's neck.

"That did a lot" Rima commented towards Kain dully. In return, Kain threw a look at her as he stood up and dusted himself off.

Holding in a chuckle I just continued to watch everything unwind amusingly. Ruka finally let out a sound of annoyance and made her way over to Sora and roughly grabbed her shoulder. "Get off of Lord Kaname or ill kill you myself!" Ruka yelled, but just as the words came from her mouth Sora's eyes opened.  
She tilted her head at Kaname questionably before snapping her head to look at Ruka. Sora's once emerald green eyes were now a very angry looking blood red. A sinister smile pulled at her lips as she looked Ruka up and down.  
Ruka let out a small gasp- being the only one other than myself to see her face- when Sora's red eyes that were trained on her transformed. Black veins were mixed in with the red of her blood lust filled eyes, and around her eye sockets.

Smiling lightly to myself I watched in fascination at my dear sister.

This is starting to get interesting.

* * *

**Like I said, not that long of a chapter but the next will make up for it... HAPPY 4TH OF JULY! My birthday was yesterday so that was funnnn. **

**Next chapter will start off in Sora's dream and continue from where I left off. Soo this is the first part (hence the name of the chapter). **

**R&R please! I love hearing things from you guys! **

**Until next time~**


	6. Dont Wake Me Up- Part 2

Hello again. Decided since I already had this chapter written id post it early.  
Just a warning that this chapter has some dark themes and slight lemon.

Chapter 6: Don't Wake Me Up- Part 2

~Sora POV~  
-Sora's Dream-

Laying in my bed I could feel 2 bodies close to me, waking me up from my sleep. Opening my eyes and looking to my left, my gaze was met with Shou's. Smiling slightly while bringing my hand to his face he smiled softly back at me. "Hello there" I whispered to him.

"Hey" He whispered back. My attention was pulled from him when a hand was put to may face, making me look who was on my right side. Furrowing my eyebrows about to ask why _he_ was there, Kaname shut me up by kissing me all the while Shou kissed my shoulder. Both of their touches made me feel warm and safe, like nothing could ever harm me as long as I had Shou by my side.  
After a while Kaname's lips left mine and both his and Shou's mouths went towards my neck on opposite sides. Understanding what this meant, I closed my eyes while 2 pairs of sharp fangs penetrated my skin. Letting out a moan while my breathing was getting heavier I lost myself in the pleasure from both of the Purebloods biting me.  
_'I don't understand.. Why is Kaname in my bed feeding from me when he-_'

My eyes shot open to be met with another pair of dark eye that resembled a black hole. Things like black spider webs covered the seemingly female face. Her short black hair framing her oval shaped face that held a evil smirk. The familiar female was straddling my hips, making it impossible to get up when he strength was pinning me down. Looking to my left and right, Kaname and Shou were both gone.

"Hello my little Monster" The woman's voice purred at me. The sound that left her mouth didn't fit her at all, It sounded light and gave off a false sense of calmness. "I see that you remember who you are now, hmm?" She teased while cocking her head to the side. A claw-like nail began trailing itself down my cheek. "That's no good though. See, things have changed.. You've been gone for a while now, and you are- what do they call it? Oh yes- an _abomination"_ Her nail cut through the skin of my cheek when she spit out the last word like it made her sick.

Struggling slightly while she leaned her head down close to mine, she grabbed me by my neck abruptly cutting off my hair supply. "You're nothing but a monster, how could anyone love you?" She continued "How could anyone trust you? You don't even remember who I am, do you?!" She began to scream. My hands were trying to pull her hands away from my throat but it was no use, she was way too powerful. "How about I remind you then?" She half- screamed half- whispered into my ear.

My body was shaking and I could feel something _wrong_ start to happen to me. Shadows were dancing around us, practically taunting me with how free they were to move. My breathing became eratic while my heart felt like it was about to hammer out of my chest, I started to scream as a new-found power pulsed through me.  
"NO!" My voice, sounding stronger than I really felt, boomed through the small cell we were in making the shadows go away.

Throwing the woman off of me and jumping onto her, I began to choke her. Her laughing was all that I could hear. It was awful, like someone scratching their nails on a chalk board. She crained her head up to my ear while placing her arms around my neck.  
"_Yami_" She whispered before something sharp was pushed into my stomach.

My eyes widened as I bent my head down to look at my stomach. The hilt of a rusty dagger was going into my stomach.. '_Why does this look so fimiliar'?_ I thought to myself. Slowly my eyes were met with her eyes, but they were different. Instead of demonic looking, they were a soft blue. Realization hit me... _Yami._ I brought my hands from her neck to her cheeks. She smiled at me but her teeth were jaggid and razor sharp. She pulled the dagger out of my stomach slowly, making me cough my own blood on her face. Her tongue licked the blood off from around her lips while chuckling.  
"Sorry, Sora. But you arent allowed to remember everything yet" Her voice was soft just like how I rememberd it. Tears began to fall from my eyes.

"No.. Yami, im sorry.. I didnt have a choice, you know that!" I begged. "Let me remember, I need to remember!" My grip on her face became stronger but she didnt seem to feel it.

"It doesnt work that way Sora.. Im a part of you now.. I can take control whenever I want to." She told me. Her arms that were around the back of my neck brought my face closer to hers. "And right now... I want conrtol" She told me before firmly placing her lips on mine.

My mind began to swim and it felt like i was falling. Darkness surrounded me like a thick blanket along with the sickening smell of decay and misery. '_I'm so sorry Yami_' was the last I thought before the shadows took hold of me.

* * *

**~Shou POV~**

The person in front of me didn't even seem to be my sister anymore. Her aura was different, and the way she was looking at Ruka made it seem like she was looking at her next meal. She cocked her head to the side looking Ruka up and down.  
"Who are you?" The voice came out of Sora's mouth but it didn't sound like her at all. Sora stood up from her place on top of Kaname and began to make her way towards the Light brunette. "I asked who you were, Woman. And why do you think you have the right to put your hands on me?" Sora's voice was hard and threatening.

Ruka stood up straight, practically towering over my sisters form. "I am Ruka Souen, and the man you were _attacking_ is my Lord Kaname." Ruka said in a strong voice.

Sora's gaze dropped towards Ruka's neck and a smile played onto her full lips. "_Ruka Souen_ is it?" her voice was teasing as she stood right in front of her, taking a piece of Ruka's light brown hair between her fingers to examine. Sora began to walk in circles around Ruka like a shark. "Such a beautiful name. It leaves me to wonder if your blood tastes just as good" she spoke, licking her lips like she could taste her preys blood.

Ruka went to smack Sora's hand away, but Sora was too quick and caught her wrist while pulling her down forcefully to her height.

Sparing a quick glance towards, Kaname we made a silent agreement with out eyes, deciding to stay out of it. Neither of us wanting to upset whoever seemingly was controlling my younger twin.

Sora put her hands on either side of Ruka's face while tsking her like a pet that did something bad. "I think you might need to learn your place, peasant" Sora growled, looking deep into Rukas eyes. The room became darker, sending a shiver down my spine. The silence of the room was broken when Ruka began to scream, begging for Sora to stop. Shadows began to dance around the room and the window swung open. Gusts of wind blew around the two.  
Fear began to fill me when Ruka's perfect skin began to crack like worn down china. Kain's face was laced with worry for the girl he's been in love with for so many years, yet he didn't make any move to help her.

"Enough" Kaname's voice rang out.  
Sora stiffened, releasing her hold on a now terrified Ruka. Slowly moving around to look at Kaname, her eyes beginning to turn green again. Suddenly she dropped to the floor like a ragdoll. The wind in died down and light slowly crept back into the room. Soon followed by Sora's aura returning back to normal, making everyone seemed less on edge.

"What the..." Came Senri's voice, but Kaname quickly interrupted.

"We will talk about this later everyone. but right now, act like this never happened." Kaname said, authority coming out of his voice. Ruka stayed on the floor shaking while Kain ran up to her to get her back to her feet.

Staring at my sisters unconscious form I couldn't help but silently question myself. '_What did they do to you?_'.

* * *

**~Sora POV~**

The sound of hushed voices pulled me out of whatever hell I was just in. My body felt like it was on fire and I couldn't remember anything that just happened. '_M_onster' a voice whispered in my ear, making me snap my eyes open with a start. Everything was cloudy but slowly everything came into focus. People were standing around me with what looked like fear written on their faces. Trying to stand up quickly, I was met by a sharp pain in my head making me stumble grabbing my head. _'What happened to me?'_ I thought to myself.  
Looking up in front of me, I could see Kaname staring seemingly through me. His eyes making me feel like he knew something that I didn't. "Ka- Kaname" I croaked out before coughing into my hand only to see blood staining my white palm. My throat fells like sandpaper.. Quickly wiping my hand clean on my black nightgown I sent a silent prayer to whatever god that is out there, that no one saw.

"Hello Sora.. How are you feeling?" Kaname questioned me.

His voice made me feel sick. '_Even after all of these years, he still pretends to care about my wellbeing_.' I thought sourly to myself. I cant have him know that I remember what happened between us... "Uh.. I- I'm fine.. My head hurts.. But im okay.." I answered with a raspy voice. looking around at all of the strangers faces before looking back to Kaname, scrunching my nose at him. "Kaname? What are all of these people doing in my room?" My throat was at a slight burn but I quickly passed it off for me needing blood. '_But.. I drank just before I went to sleep.. Did I fall asleep?_' So many thoughts kept going through my mind, making it hard to focus on what Kaname was saying.

"This Is the Night Class" He stated simply. _'oh.. so vampires..'_ I thought to myself. "Everyone. This is Sora, she is a Pureblood: just like Shou and I. Please treat her with the respect she deserves." Kaname spoke to the others. They all nodded their heads in understanding. I gave everyone a slight wave and half hearted smile as a hello.

"_Respect!?_" A female screamed from the floor, an orange haired male helping her to her feet. Her sudden voice made me jump a little. "She just almost _killed_ me Lord Kaname. That _thing_ is a _monster!_" she continued. Flinching at the word monster my gaze fell to the floor, deciding it was more interesting than what was going on in front of me.. did she say I almost killed her? Where have I been!?  
"Things like her should be put down!" She yelled.

Tears began to fill my eyes. So this is how everyone is going to see me now. '_M_onster' The voice echoed again making me wince. That voice... It sounds so familiar...

"That is enough, Ruka." Shou's voice spoke up, making himself known.

Looking up to where his voice came from, relief coursed through me. "Brother!" I yelled, running to his embrace.  
Gasps were heard from through out the room. along with the whispers of 'brother?'

"_Brother!?_" a male voice said rather loudly.

Putting my face firmly into Shou's chest, Kaname was the next to speak up. "Yes. Her name is Sora Tsubasa, Shou's younger twin sister".

"Twin!?" the woman named Ruka's voice called out again. "You're related to that... that.. that _abomination_!?" her voice was making my headache worse. Does this woman ever stop screaming?

_'__ABOMINATION!__'_ This time the voice was a loud scream, making me fall to the floor in tears... _'Make it stop_' I begged everyone inside of my mind, too afraid to speak.

"Ruka! Shut up!" The same loud males voice scolded the said woman. Hearing footsteps come closer to me, I looked up. My gaze was met with a beautiful male with electric blue eyes and golden blonde hair. "Hello Lady Sora" he said to me while crouching down to my height. "My name is Aido Hanabusa!" He said proudly while taking my right hand in his, placing a light kiss on the top with a wide smile. His lips were warm, but left cold tingles where his lips touched. "If you need _anything_ please don't hesitate to ask" He ended with a wink.  
I could feel my face warm up from the contact. He let my hand go and backed up, a smile still on his face. _'Probably from how flustered I am.._' I thought flatly to myself.

Ruka scoffed and pointed towards me while looking at Kaname. "Lord Kaname! Please don't tell me you are going to let this monster stay in the same Dorm as us! We are all in danger as long as she's here!" She pleaded. Admittedly, her words hurt. The tingling feeling I had from Aido's touch disappeared, leaving nothing but anger and self loathing in its wake.

Tears began to fall from my eyes and before Kaname could say anything back to Ruka, I stood up and ran to the open window.

"Sora! Come back!" Shou's concerned voice rang out to me.

Before I could talk myself out of what I was about to do, I jumped from the window and landed on the ground with a soft thump. The moon was high in the sky making me pause for a second to take in its beauty. I knew what needed to be done now.  
In a flash I began to search for the only person that could do what must be done. Zero.

* * *

**Wellllll I would've written more, but I'm pretty angry right now. **

**Read and review or send me a PM saying how I did. This chapter isn't my favorite so sorry for it sucking. **

**Have a nice night!**

**ps. Its late and i just want to sleep so im not proof reading. Ill come back and edit it later because im sure i have 5,000 mistakes.. **

**~Siren.**


	7. Promises

**Oh my. Its been quite a while and I'm sorry. I just got German Shepherd puppy and she's been really sick so I haven't had much time to write.. I had to take her to the animal ER and they wanted $850 for all of the stuff to see if she is healthy. EIGHT HUNDRED AND FIFTY DOLLARS. Its safe to say I left and will be making a vet apt tomorrow that wont cost nearly as much.  
Cough... Anyways..  
About the story. Honestly I feel like its not going where I want it to, so some changes might happen that will be confusing. Some things that happen might seem rather quick because of that too so please, bare with me. What do you think about me going back and re writing the other chapters? Would anyone re read it? Or should I just keep going how I am and gradually change? Also, sorry to the people who have messaged me and not gotten a reply... I'm awful D: **

**Also, I'm going to be writing another fic based on Avatar: The Last Airbender (AtLA) and it WILL be with my OC Sora (I don't know about Shou). So yeah. That's happening. Any comments? **

**Sorry for taking so long, this chapter was pretty difficult to write because my brain has been everywhere else but my writing so, sorry in advance. **

**-DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN VK, JUST MY OCS AND PLOT DIFFERENCES.-**

* * *

Chapter 7: Promises

**~Sora POV~**

Ill have to admit: being a Pureblood vampire had its perks. I could run as long as I want and not get winded whatsoever, and my senses were so strong I could practically feel the anger radiating off of the person I was looking for. Though, my body still ached and every time I tried to remember what happened, it would feel as if my head was being shredded apart. Pain or not, my body kept moving, fueled with determination.

This being my first time on campus, I couldn't help but see how absolutely beautiful it was. The moon was full and bright, making it easy to see (even though seeing clearly at night time was a vampire perk). The trees towering over me while a cool, late January breeze made the trees around me sway and my long white hair flow behind me.

The little bit of serenity from sight-seeing was short lived when I was reminded what happened earlier. Hell, I couldn't even remember what happened! One moment I was kissing Shou in my bed and the next... Well, I was being called a monster by that girl Ruka. She looked pretty shaken and was obviously angry at me for _whatever_ it was that I did. Maybe it was just a misunderstanding?.. But that was just wishful thinking. Either way, I needed answers.

I could sense the fog of anger getting thicker and thicker, telling me that I was getting closer to Zero. His aura was so _strange_. Its human but it felt _tainted_ somehow. Like as if there were a war going on that no one else could see.. A loud click of a gun brought me out of my thoughts and next think I knew, I was looking into the barrel of a gun. Standing behind said gun was none other than Zero himself, scowling down at me. The fog of anger quickly turned into an intense loathing mixed with disgust and.. confusion?

"what are you doing out of your dorm, vampire?" His voice was as stiff and harsh as his scowl. '_what a waste of a handsome face.._' I thought absent mindedly.

"Actually.. I was looking for you, Zero" I stated blandly. "And get that thing out of my face would you? Its impolite. You should learn how to act around a lady, Z." Crossing my arms, I looked at Zero expectantly.

"Tch. 'lady'? You aren't even human, so why should I care?" he bit back with an annoyed growl. Someone doesn't like nicknames..

"Human or not, I'm still female. Anyways, I didn't come out to find you so we could argue about your horrible manners" Rolling my eyes, I moved my hands to my hips. "I need to ask you a favor.."

"Yeah? And you expect me to help you? You're a vampire, and a Pureblood at that. I don't want anything to do with your kind, so get lost and don't bother me again."

With that said, Zero tucked his Bloody Rose back into his coat pocket, turned around and began to walk away. I went to stop him, but before I could grab his arm, he quickly turned around. His hand caught my wrist in a vice-like grip and I could feel my bones protesting. Letting out a startled gasp I quickly met his angry lavender eyes. Confusion clouded my mind '_how is this hurting? Normal humans shouldn't be able to inflict pain on me! I'm a _Pureblood_ for goodness sakes!_'

"Didn't I just tell you to get lost?" He asked, obviously getting frustrated with my persistency.

My eyes were wide, glancing between his eyes and where he was gripping my arm. "I- I.. Please Zero! Just Hear me out!" I begged, moving slightly to get out of his painful grasp. His eyes scrutinized me for a second, looking me up and down. Suddenly I felt really self conscious. When I left the dorm, it never occurred to me to change clothes so I was still only in my black nightgown that, in all honesty, didn't leave much to the imagination. His eyes rested on the discolored part of my nightgown where I wiped the blood from my mouth earlier. His visibly gulped and quickly let go of my wrist like it was on fire while turning his head away from me.

"If I help you.. Will you leave me the hell alone?" He asked in a hoarse voice.

I paused for a second trying to piece together how he seemed to know what was on my nightgown. _'It couldn't be..._'

"Y-Yes. Ill leave you alone if you help me.."

"Fine. what do you want?" he asked.

Disregarding my thoughts (until later, preferably when he isn't there to stare at me like that) I went to answer him, but before I could utter a word, Shou's voice cut me off.

"Sora. There you are" His voice sounded relieved. "Come on, we have to go back to the Dorm. Kaname wants to speak with you"

Zero tensed up and looked down at me while I silently scowled to myself. "That bastard can rot waiting for me" I replied darkly staring intently at the ground.

Shou let out a tired sigh from behind me. "We don't have time for this, Sora. Quit acting like a child and lets get going. Its cold out here and you are barely wearing anything. Besides, I don't feel like having to explain to him that you don't want to talk to him. You know he cares about you"

_'Oh, so were going to go there?_'. "He doesn't care about anyone but himself and _Yuki_, and you know that as well as I do" Zero stiffened when Yuki's name was mentioned. Scrunching my eyebrows I turned my head back to him. His eyes, which were staring somewhere past me, portrayed untamed jealousy. That made me frown to myself and wonder just what type of relationship he has with that Pureblood-turned human girl. Reluctantly, I continued. "Brother, I don't want to see-"

"'Brother'?" Zero echoed "I thought you couldn't remember anything?" He questioned.

Letting out a annoyed sigh I met his eyes. "Yes, he is my twin brother. No, I didn't remember who I was but I do now. Honestly Z, do I need to be the one to teach you manners? Here I was thinking it was common knowledge to NOT interrupt someone else's conversation" That shut him up. His eyebrows drew together, but he didn't make any move to interrupt me again. Twirling around facing my brother with my fists clenched tightly by my sides, I continued my conversation with him. "Anyways. I don't want to see that manipulating bastard ever again!" my voice was getting close to a scream now, making the wind blow a little harder from all of the anger I was trying to conceal.

"...Maybe I should... go.." Zero spoke up awkwardly "This seems more like a blood sucker problem."

Shou was about to speak again, but before he could I turned back to Zero and began staring him down.

"I thought you were going to help me?" my voice was hard and tense as I spoke to him.

Zero narrowed his eyes at me "Get back to your dorm. Now."

He walked away quickly before I could protest or stop him. While I was watching his tall form walk away, Shou let out a long sigh. Soon Zero disappeared from my sight. My shoulders slumped over in disappointment, a feeling I'm sure id be getting use to while staying here at Cross Academy.

"Come on Sora.." Shou said softly putting his hand on my back.

All I could answer back was a soft yeah.

* * *

The walk back to the Moon Dorms was uneventful and quiet. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Shou glance at me for what seems like the 100th time.

"Brother, if you want to say something, just spit it out" I grunted.

Shou flinched in surprise, looking fully at me with wide eyes. "Uh.. I- um.. N- nothing..." He stuttered nervously.

My eyebrow raised at that. "Really? Then why do you keep looking at me every 4 seconds? Do I have something on my face..?" I asked while bringing my hand to my face to see if there was something on it.

Stopping, Shout took my hand in his and looked me in the eyes. A range of emotions were dancing around in his eyes as he looked down at me.. '_He sure has changed since we were kids.._' I thought to myself. His face was matured, Definitely no more baby fat now.. His body was broad and noticeably muscular under the plain white tee shirt he must have thrown on before coming outside.

he broke eye contact with me and looked towards the ground with a sad expression clouding over his normally happy face. "Sora.. You- you've just been gone for so long.." Looking back at me, he lightly put his hand on my cheek. "When I found you I was so happy.. Then you didn't remember me an.." He didn't finish his sentence. He didn't have to because I _know_ him. He's my older twin brother, I've known him since I was born and I can _trust _him... Right?

"I know" I started. "I understand.. but I remember you now and it feels like it was just yesterday we were 10.. I don't remember anything else, but I know it was bad and I'm sorry for making you worry. I love you Shou, I always will. But.. I also remember Kaname, and what he did to me. I don't trust him Shou. I don't think I ever will."

"Sora.."

"No. I know what your going to say, and I don't want to hear it. I'm not giving him another chance, he's done so many fucked up things and I'm not going to forgive him, so don't ask me to!" Tears began to well up in my eyes as the memories started to surface, but I pushed them back somewhere far into my mind. Now isn't the time to think about things like that, I have a mission now. Its just finding out if Shou is the same boy that I remember. The trustworthy, overly protective and sweet person I knew all of my life up until I was 10. but... 7 years can change a person.

A tear began to fall from my eye but Shou caught it with his thumb. He regarded me with contemplative eyes before sighing and taking his hand away from my face. "Fine. You don't have to forgive him, but at least talk to him. He's the Dorm President here and everyone respects him. At the very least just _try_ to act civil with him."

Thinking about it for a second, I looked down at the ground between us. "You aren't getting and promises, but I'll try."

That seemed to make Shou relax. Nodding his head at me he let go of my hand and we continued walking to the Moon Dorms. All that was running through my head was why Kaname was here. There had to be a reason, he always had an agenda. Even when we were younger Kaname seemed like he was planning something. Hell, even when we were kids he always seemed like he was plotting something. And soon, ill know what.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. I just wanted to get something posted. The next chapter I SWEAR it will be a long one! **

**Read and review if youd like. Sorry for the errors I KNOW are in there, editing takes sooooo longgg and im just sooo lazyyyy.**

**Until next time!**

**~Siren.**


End file.
